Une aventure bien étrange
by Mccallsister
Summary: Lorsque Castiel veut faire plaisir à ses amis, cela donne une situation assez cocasse. Crossover entre la série Supernatural et le film The Avengers 1.


Coucou, voici mon tout premier OS et la toute première fois que je poste, j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai écrit. Bonne lecture à tous! :)

Titre: Une aventure bien étrange

Genre: Aventure, comique

Personnages principaux: Dean et Sam Winchester, Castiel, Charlie et l'équipe des Avengers: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de Marvel et des créateurs de la série Supernatural.

 **... ... ... ... ...  
**

Dean et Sam Winchester, deux frères chasseurs, étaient en pleine discussion avec Castiel, un ange et Charlie, une amie. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'expliquer le film qu'ils regardaient à l'ange.

-Écoute Cas, c'est pas bien compliqué. Ces héros, les Avengers, ils essayent de sauver le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre.

-Ça j'ai compris Dean, mais pourquoi le Dieu la..

-Thor ?

-Oui. Je comprends pas pourquoi il ne les repousse pas tous, c'est un Dieu, il est plus fort que tout normalement. Le Thor que nous connaissons les aurait déjà tous pulvérisés.

-Oui tu as raison, mais le Thor du film n'est pas le même que le nôtre et puis c'est de la fiction. S'il avait réussis à tous les expulser, il n'y aurait pas eu de film.

-Oui mais..

-Arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour un rien, c'est de la fiction, arrête de réfléchir et regarde.

-Okay..

-T'inquiète pas Castiel, d'ici la fin du film, tu n'y penseras plus.

-Si tu le dis Charlie...

Sam se mit à crier:

-Et bim! Bien fait pour lui! Ce mec est décidément trop fort!

-Sammy calme..

-Non mais regarde-le! Il n'a pas de pouvoir et il les met tous au tapis et seulement avec sa force et son bouclier!

-Pff il est nul ton Captain America Sam. Nous non plus on n'a pas de pouvoir et on a réussi à arrêter l'apocalypse hein.

-Rho chut Dean, c'est pas pareil. De toute façon, c'est lui le meilleur des Avengers.

Charlie qui était concentrée sur le film se mit à crier d'un coup:

-Ha non pas d'accord, la meilleure c'est Black Widow! De plus, c'est elle la plus sexy également.

-Je suis d'accord sur point, elle est magnifique. Mais le meilleur reste de loin Iron Man. Regarde-le! Et puis c'est pas votre Captain ou Black Widow qui aurait donné sa vie pour sauver le monde hein!

-S'ils avaient le pouvoir de voler, je suis sûr qu'ils le feraient, dit Sam

-Mouais si tu le dis, en tout cas ils sont nuls quand même.

-Ho arrêtes hein! Ils sont tous nuls, sans leurs gadgets et tout, ils seraient pas bien fort par rapport à Natasha!

Castiel les regardait se chamailler en silence. Bien qu'il ne comprit pas tous, cela le faisait sourire de voir ses amis se battre pour savoir quel super-héros était le meilleur.

-Ce mec me fait trop rire!

-C'est normal, vous avez le même humour.

-Un humour super drôle.

Charlie pouffa a ce commentaire de Dean et Sam ajouta:

-Plutôt lourd oui!

-Je comprends pourquoi t'aime Steve toi, vous êtes pareils! Tu ne comprends pas la subtilité de nos blagues.

-«Nos blagues»?

A ces mots, Sam se mit à rire, ce qui ne plut pas à Dean.

-Bitch.

-Jerk.

-Les garçons.,.

Sam lança un coussin à Dean, et pour se venger, son frère lui versa sa bière sur la tête. Une bataille entre les deux frères commença, Charlie se joignit à eux et leur lança son propre coussin. Castiel, lui, réfléchissait toujours. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs et cela lui manquait. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Mais il ne la partagea pas avec ses amis, voulant leur faire une surprise.

Pendant ce temps à la tour Stark, les Avengers s'étaient réunis pour se détendre et parler un peu de la bataille qui avait eue lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Tout le monde était présent dans le salon, sauf Thor, qui devait revenir de son voyage sur son royaume et Tony, qui n'était toujours pas prêt.

-Bon il est où Tony?

-Je suis sûre qu'il a oublié.

-Jarvis? Peut-tu nous dire où est Tony?

-Dans son labo monsieur Banner.

-Peux-tu lui dire que nous sommes arrivés?, demanda Clint

-Bien sûr.

Tony se trouvait bien dans son labo, en train d'essayer une nouvelle armure.

-Monsieur

-Oui Jarvis?

-Les autres sont arrivés.

-Les autres?

-Oui, l'équipe monsieur. Ils vous attendent pour commencer la fête.

-La fête! J'avais complètement oublié!

Tony se débarrassa de son armure en quatrième vitesse et sortit en catastrophe du laboratoire. Il courut à sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Il alla vers le salon pour retrouver les autres. C'est à ce moment que Thor arriva, lui aussi.

-Enfin, les deux retardataires sont là.

-Désolé du retard amis de Midgard. Mais mon père avait à me parler.

-Ce n'est rien Thor, aller, allons boire!

-Oui!

-Des ivrognes ces mecs, se plaignit gentiment Natasha.

Thor posa son marteau sur la table et les six amis s'assirent. Thor, Natasha et Bruce sur un des canapés, Tony et Clint sur le deuxième et Steve sur le fauteuil.

La soirée se passa tranquillement quand tout à coup, à une heure assez tardive, une lumière aveuglante apparut. Quand elle eut disparue, l'équipe de super-héros pouvait apercevoir quatre silhouettes et entendait des voix.

-Putain Cas! Prévient nous quand tu veux nous faire voler! Je viens déchirer ma veste!

-Pardon Dean.

-Les gars j'vais vomir !

-PAS SUR MOI CHARLIE !

-On est où?

-Je sais pas, je ne vois rien pour l'instant.

-CASTIEL!

-Oui Dean..?

-On est où?!

-Heu..

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, où je te jure que je te tue!

-On.. je..

-Cas.. réponds

-Dean..

-Mais c'est censé être une surprise..

-Tu peux te la foutre où je pense ta surprise Cas, dis moi où on est! Tout de suite.

-Dean..

-Non.

-Cas..

-Dean..

-QUOI SAMMY! cria Dean sur son pauvre frère en se retournant. C'est là qu'il les vit. L'équipe qui pointait chacun une arme vers eux, sauf Bruce qui s'était retiré, essayant de se calmer pour ne pas que l'autre arrive.

-J'y crois pas.. Castiel?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi? Non mais c'est quoi cette surprise..

-Bah vous étiez tellement à fond dans le film.. et puis vous vous battiez pour savoir qui était le plus fort, alors je nous ai emmens dans le film.. et aussi pour comprendre comment ils ont batts les chitoris..

-Bah bravo, grâce à toi on va vite comprendre..

-Il se passe quoi? Demanda Charlie qui ne voyait toujours rien, caché par ses cheveux qu'elle essayait de remettre en place. Quand elle se retourna, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ho putain!

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda Natasha

-Heu.. comment dire.. on est des gentils pour commencer.. Expliqua Sam, Je m'appelle Sam, voici mon frère, Dean et Castiel et Charlie, des amis..

-D'où venez-vous? Demanda Thor

-De la Terre.. on est pas des extraterrestre hein.. heu.. Sam aide-moi..

-On.. Comment dire..

-Je les ai téléportés ici, répondit Castiel

-Comment?

-Avec mes pouvoirs

-Qu'êtes vous? Demanda Steve

-Un ange.

-Un ange.. comme un ange de Dieu vous voulez dire?

-Oui.

Tony se mit à rire.

-Ils sont cinglés. Un ange de Dieu? Et puis quoi encore

-Et en quoi sommes nous cinglés? Pourquoi les anges et Dieu n'existerait pas? La présence de Thor prouve bien que les Dieux existent, répondit Sam en pointant le dit Dieu du doigt.

-Il a pas tort, dis Steve

-Peut-être, mais je n'y crois pas. Bougez pas vous, dit-il en s'adressant au nouveaux venus. Les Avengers se mirent dans un coin du salon et commencèrent à parler tandis que Dean chuchotait a Sam.

-Tu crois que si j'énerve le docteur, on verra Hulk?

-Si tu fais ça Dean..

-Putain on est avec Scarlett les gars.. Scarlett!

-Je plaisante Sam, je plaisante, j'ai pas envie de finir écrabouiller comme Loki moi.. et c'est plutôt Black Widow là Charlie.

-C'est la même personne.. putain j'vais m'évanouir !

-Reste avec nous Charlie, respire, respire..

Les Avengers quant à eux, débattaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut leur faire confiance? Demanda Bruce, je ne voudrais pas qu'il fassent venir Hulk..

-Ne t'inquiète Bruce, ils n'ont pas l'air méchant.

-Ils ont pas l'air méchant, mais je ne les crois pas. Un ange de Dieu? Comme si cela était possible.

-Tony, je comprend que tu sois athée mais soit ouvert d'esprit. Tu as un dieu nordique en tant qu'ami, donc je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible que Dieu ou les anges existent.

-Moi je me demande d'où ils viennent.

-Bah pourquoi on n'irait pas leur demander directement? Proposa Clint

Ils se mirent tous d'accord, posèrent leurs armes et c'est Steve qui s'avança devant les frères et leurs amis.

-On ne vous fera rien pour l'instant, on aimerait juste savoir d'où vous venez.

Les quatre intrus se regardèrent et c'est Castiel qui prit la parole.

-Hé bien c'est un peu compliqué mais pour faire court..

-On vient d'un autre univers, le coupa Dean, Une sorte de.. deuxième Terre si vous voulez..

-Jarvis, ce que disent ces hommes est-il possible? Demanda l'homme de fer

-Bien sûr monsieur Stark, l'univers s'étend sur des milliers de kilomètres et nous n'en connaissons qu'une infime partie, il est très probable qu'une deuxième Terre existe, où nous serions autre choses.

-Je ne comprends pas monsieur Jarvis, dit Thor.

-Hé bien par exemple, ici sur Terre, Monsieur Stark est un brillant inventeur et aussi un super-héros, sur l'autre Terre, il pourrait n'être qu'un marchand de hot-dog.

-Marchand de hot-dog? Je l'imagine bien, rigola Clint.

-Tais toi l'archer. Rétorqua Tony

-C'est exactement ça, dit Sam, sauf que sur notre Terre à nous, vous n'êtes que des personnages de fiction..

-Personnages de fiction? Banner se mit a rire. Comme si quelqu'un avait pu inventer un monstre comme Hulk pour amuser la galerie..

-Ben.. oui..

-Terrifiant, dit Natasha

Dean chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Sam et quand il eut finit, celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et fit un demi sourire aux Avengers qui les regardait bizarrement. Charlie regarda Dean

-D'accord avec toi.

-D'accord sur quoi? Demanda Barton

-D'accord sur le fait que Sca.. que Natasha est très sexy, répondit-elle en souriant timidement à ladite Natasha.

-Heu.. Merci, répondit la russe.

Castiel quant à lui les regardait un par un, il comprit enfin pourquoi tous ces personnages si différents les uns des autres au premier abord avaient pu combattre ensemble, sans aucune chamaillerie. Ils étaient un peu comme lui avec les frères Winchester et Charlie. Rien en commun à part le même but, sauver le monde. Ils avaient l'air d'une famille, se lançant des piques, ils étaient même très synchronisés, ils avait réagi de la même façon et en même temps en plus. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Thor regarda l'ange qui le fixait et lui parla:

-Vous allez bien petit homme bizarre? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure?

-Ho non non, tout va bien

-Quel est le manteau que vous portez? Je pense n'en avoir jamais vu

-Le dieu pose une bonne question. C'est démodé ce truc! Dit Tony.

-Exactement, je n'arrête pas de lui dire de changer, mais il ne veux pas, rajouta Dean.

-Il a quoi mon manteau? Je l'aime bien moi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous va très bien, ne faites pas attention a Tony, lui dit Steve, il ne connaît rien au truc vintage, comme il dirait.

-Merci.

-Mais c'est même pas vintage son truc, plus personne ne porte de trench-coat.

-Bah la preuve que si avec lui.

-Oui bon..

-Bref, que faisons nous? Parce que personnellement, tous cela me dépasse. Dit Charlie qui s'était tue depuis un moment. Tous la regardèrent, se posant la même question.

Plus personne ne parlait, chacun se fixant de manière étrange. Ils ne se connaissait que depuis une heure mais chacun se sentait en sécurité. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne semblait dérouté par cette situation, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà vécue. Tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées à propos de cette situation étrange, bien que fascinante. Tony se demandait si ce que ces personnes avaient fait était humainement possible, s'il était capable de créer un machine qui lui permettrait à lui et aux autres de voyager entre les mondes. Il avait déjà commencé une esquisse d'une machine de ce genre quand il avait pris connaissance du bifröst qui permettait à Thor de venir sur Terre depuis Asgard. L'autre scientifique du groupe, Bruce, se demandait si ce Castiel avait dit vrai. S'il était vraiment un ange, peut-être pouvait-il l'aider à se «guérir» et à faire disparaître Hulk.. Bien que cette idée n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter le monstre vert, qui avait l'air impatient de se montrer. Banner préféra alors se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas plus énerver l'autre. Castiel, lui, ne pensait pas vraiment, il espérait juste que les autres ne lui en voudraient pas trop lorsqu'il rentreraient. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, il voulait leur faire plaisir. En tout cas, il savait que Charlie serait sûrement la seule à ne pas du tout lui en vouloir car il savait que cette Natacha ou Scarlett, qu'importe, était une de ses actrices préférées et il savait que cela lui faisait plaisir de la voir en vrai. Charlie fixait Natasha, excitée et heureuse. Elle était en face d'une de ses idoles et n'en revenait pas de ce que Castiel avait fait. Il faudrait qu'un jour elle lui demande s'il pouvait faire la même chose avec sa saga préférée. Natasha, elle, avait l'air plus intriguée par la jeune rousse qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Cela la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être fixée si longuement. Elle était aussi mentalement prête à se battre, sachant ces intrus inoffensive, mais préférait être prête, au cas où. Dean, lui pensait à ce qu'il allait faire à Castiel lorsqu'ils rentreraient, il savait que l'ange voulait bien faire mais il les avait mis en danger. Ces personnages auraient pu être moins accueillants et les détruire à la seconde où ils étaient arrivés. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Charlie si heureuse de voir une de ses idoles, mais aussi de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui était un peu comme lui. Il savait également que Sammy était heureux d'être ici, lui qui était fan de super-héros depuis sa tendre enfance, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il se demandait aussi s'il serait capable de soulever le marteau de Thor. Le prince d'Asgard se demandait, lui, si son père aurait des explications à se sujet; évidemment, si ces quatre personnes avaient pu venir dans ce monde, ils auraient aussi pu aller sur Asgard, Jotunheim ou une autre planète des neufs royaumes, si ces quatre personnes avaient pu le faire, alors qui d'autre pouvait? Clint Barton, l'archer du groupe, ne pensait pas vraiment à cette situation, c'est vrai que cela était étrange mais il avait connu pire, il avait vu un dieu franchir un portail et avait été manipulé à l'aide d'une serpe magique, alors que quatre personnes dont un ange atterrissent au plein milieu du salon de Tony ne l'étonnait pas trop. Celui qui n'était pas étonné non plus était Steve, il avait vécu des choses bien plus étranges que ça. Il se demandait juste si le fait qu'un ange se montre prouvait l'existence de Dieu.. bien que rien ne l'ait jamais fait réfuter ou approuver son existence.. cela lui confirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls bien qu'il avait déjà eu une confirmation quelques semaines plus tôt. Sam, lui, n'avait pas vraiment de point de vue sur la situation, lui et Dean l'avait déjà vécu lorsque Balthazar les avait envoyés dans la dimension dans laquelle leur vie n'était qu'un série, alors le fait que Castiel ait pu les emmener dans le film ne le perturbait pas tant que ça. Il était tout de même heureux de voir ces super-héros de près. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait face à une telle équipe. Un bruit sourd fit sortir tous le monde de ses pensées, un coup d'œil vers le bas leur permis de voir que Charlie s'était évanouie. Dean se précipita vers elle et regarda sa tête pour voir si elle ne s'était pas ouvert la tête en tombant. Tony s'approcha d'eux:

-Vous pouvez la mettre sur le canapé là, Bruce va l'examiner.

-Merci.

Dean la porta et la mit sur le canapé que lui avait montré Iron Man. Bruce l'examina et ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

-Elle va bien, mais je pense qu'en se réveillant elle aura mal à la tête et aura sûrement une bosse sur le crâne mais rien de grave.

-D'accord merci

Sam, Dean et Castiel s'assirent sur le canapé à coté et attendirent que Charlie se réveille. Au même moment, Steve était partit dans la cuisine faire une poche de glace pour la jeune rousse, quand il revint dans le salon, Charlie commençait à se réveiller. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut Dean.

-Ho Dean, tu croiras jamais le rêve que je viens de faire, Cas nous avais emmené dans le film Avengers et on avait rencontré l'équipe. Scarlett était si belle, dommage que je me sois réveillée...

-Heu Charlie.. ce n'était pas un rêve..

-Quoi?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Steve qui lui tendait les glaçons.

-Pour votre tête mademoiselle.

-Heu merci..

Elle le prit, le mit sur sa tête et grimaça.

-Aïe

-Tu as fais une belle chute dis donc, on aurait du s'en douté, tu nous avais prévenus, rigola doucement Sam.

-C'est vrai, elle sourit doucement et garda la poche de glace sur la tête. Je vais avoir un beau bleu demain je sens.

-Je pense aussi, rajouta Castiel.

L'équipe des Avengers regarda les quatre personnes et se rendirent compte qu'ils avait beau être des amis, ils ressemblait plus à une famille, comme eux pouvait l'être parfois, malgré les disputes et les différends.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, dit Dean

-Tous de suite? Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu? Dit Bruce. Comme ça vous pourriez nous parler de votre Terre

-Oui, restez au moins pour la nuit, ils nous reste de quoi boire, et j'ai de la place pour tous vous coucher, proposa Tony

-Une autre fois peut-être.

-Vous reviendrez alors? Demanda Hawkeye.

Castiel regarda le groupe des Avengers puis ses amis et répondit au nom de tous:

-Pourquoi pas.

Et sur ces mots, il toucha Dean et Sam qui eux même touchaient Charlie et les ramena dans leur réalité. Ces personnages leur manqueraient.. Notre ange adoré se promit alors de faire revenir ses amis dans ce film, mais en les prévenant la prochaine fois, surtout Dean.

 **... ... ... ... ...  
**

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que tout cela vous a plu. :) Merci à vous d'avoir été jusque là. On se retrouve pour une prochaine publication. Bisous à tous. :)


End file.
